


avenge this wicked deed

by ira_fae



Series: Balancing the Scales [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Death, Backstory, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Drunk Iwaizumi Hajime, Drunken Mistakes, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: iwaizumi makes a mistake~backstory for his involvement in Balancing the Scales
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Balancing the Scales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113431
Kudos: 10





	avenge this wicked deed

The night only comes to him in pieces. He had been incredibly drunk. The first piece is when he was still at the bar. His friend, Goru, handed him another drink and slurred out that Iwaizumi’s girlfriend was, _‘a massive bitch!’_ He can’t quite remember how they got on the topic of Kita, but the night had ended with the whole group ragging on her. 

The next piece is sometime later, stumbling into his little house, mumbling to himself all sorts of nonsense. Iwaizumi distinctly remembers the surprise he felt at seeing Kita sitting at his table. They didn’t live together but she did have a key. 

The argument that followed is broken up into little, ugly bits and if he’s completely honest he doesn’t remember much of it. He does know he said some terrible things to her. He acted terribly. A drunk, yelling harsh nonsense at a gentle soul who didn’t deserve it. To this day he doesn’t know why she had come to his house. 

The house Iwaizumi lived in at that point had a fireplace, an irori. It was something he was proud of. It was the feature of the house, the centerpiece of the living area. A raised irori, surrounded in pretty stone. He didn’t often cook with it, mainly using it for tea and socializing with friends. He felt very adult at the tender age of twenty-two, having his own irori. 

That night, fueled by anger and alcohol, Iwaizumi stepped into Kita’s space, snarling like a rabid dog. She cowered, but he did not stop. He used his size and power, putting a large hand on one of her delicate, slender shoulders, and shoved. 

That moment, compared to the rest of the night, is crystal clear in Iwaizumi’s mind. Watching, horror-struck, as Kita flailed back, screaming. She fell, propelled by Iwaizumi’s strength, into the irori. 

Blood started oozing from under her almost immediately. Nothing was to be done. What happened had happened and Iwaizumi could not change it. 

Kita lay dead, body contorted across the irori, skull cracked open on the stone. 

Iwaizumi’s first and only call was to Oikawa. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)  
> come yell at me on twitter [@ira-fae](https://twitter.com/ira_fae_)


End file.
